In order to increase the resolution of retinal detail in fundus cameras it is necessary to increase the magnification and thereby clarify microscopic details. In the prior art, greater magnification has been realized only by increasing the magnification of the recording camera, thereby magnifying one part of the intermediate aerial image without changing the objective (i.e. ophthalmoscopic lens) of the fundus camera. The only retinal information that the fundus camera can provide is contained in the aerial image formed by the ophthalmoscopic lens. Therefore, magnifying this image with the use of the recording optics instead of enlarging the negative only results in blowing up the image without simultaneously magnifying the grain of the film. On the other hand, magnifying the first image formed by the ophthalmoscopic lens increases the information from the fundus itself. One way to accomplish magnification of the first image formed by the ophthalmoscopic lens is to reduce the dioptric power of that lens. The improvement gained by this means, however, is limited. The ophthalmoscopic lens is used not only for imaging the retina but also for imaging the light source and the recording camera stop onto the patient's pupil. Reducing the power of this lens, therefore, results in an increase in the size of these images in the pupil, rendering their separation more difficult. Contrast, especially in fluorescein angiography, depends primarily upon maximizing the avoidance of stray light in the path of observation. It is therefore of crucial importance, if increased resolution is to be obtained, to maintain separation of the observation and illumination beams.